Breakfast
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kagome gets a mother's day breakfast from her kids who convince their father to get her present from the store. Kagome feels lucky to have a great family who loves her. Besides her and sesshomaru's mothers come for a visit.


****

Arashi: Decide for this fic to be set in Kagome's time for a mother's day. This fic will also star the upcoming characters for Kag/Sess fics if they have kids besides their charges.

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own Reiko, Akito and plot idea besides the names for both Sesshomaru and Kagome's mothers since couldn't find their names. I don't make any money off this fic at all since I'm just writing for fun.

Summary-Kagome gets a mother's day breakfast from her kids who convince their father to get her present from the store. Kagome feels lucky to have a great family who loves her.

* * *

Breakfast

Two child like voice giggles follow by two older ones got Sesshomaru to glance up. His brow raise as Rin and Shippo smirks rather evilly in his opinion while his youngest two children continue to giggle more.

"What is so funny?" He asks placing the newspaper down.

"Mother's day is today and you forgot mama's present again at the store." Reiko replies mischievously as Shippo ruffles her hair playfully.

Sesshomaru pales at the thought suddenly of last year's Mother's day. That day got him sleeping on the couch and laughs from his kids and mother who stay a week with them. He gets up from his chair moving to the front door beckoning Rin and Shippo towards him. The two pre-teens go over to him smirking more.

"Just watch Reiko and Akito for me since your mother is asleep still. Both of your grandmothers are coming in a while." Sesshomaru tells his older children while grabbing his coat sweating nervously.

Rin ask quickly, "you mean Mom's mama Harumi is coming?"

"And grandmamma, Mizuki?" Shippo adds his eyes shining at the idea of both of his grandmothers can be at their house for a visit.

Sesshomaru twitches as he thought of his mother, Mizuki and her temper. That's not including his mother-in-law if she learns he forgot mother's day again. He nods as the two pre-teen laughs softly pointing behind him. He tilts his head slightly when a familiar cough and growl reaches his ear.

He glances over to see Harumi, smiling at him similar to his wife. He always knew his wife would have her mother's beauty. He nods as a pale hand grabs his ear and hisses. "Did you forget something, Sesshomaru?"

He gulps not able to move as his mother moves in front of him. Her long sliver hair and amber eyes crescent moon mark on their forehead, he receives from both parents. He groans seeing her eyes narrow in annoyance getting Sesshomaru to smile sheepishly. He hope it would work expect it didn't when she pinch his ear harder getting him to move as far he could.

Reiko and Akito rush over to their grandmothers laughing as they call out, "Hi grandma Harumi, Mizuki!"

Mizuki lets go of her son's hurting appendage scooping up Akito nuzzling her nose against his as Harumi does the same to Reiko. The demoness asks the small boy teasingly, "How is my favorite grandson?"

Reiko giggles as Akito smiles broadly showing his missing tooth and points to it. Harumi nods replying, "I see you lost the tooth, Kito."

"Yup Mama says the tooth fairy will take it," Akito announces proudly puffing out his chest as Kagome walks down the stairs yawning.

Kagome blinks at the sight of both her mother and Sesshomaru's standing and hugging her kids. She saw her husband trying to move towards the door. She smiles evilly as she calls out in a sweet voice, "Hi Sess, where are you going?"

Mizuki and Harumi snickers softly while Sesshomaru stares at his wife with pleading eyes not willing to beg at that moment. Kagome hugs both women whispering to them, "Happy Mother's day."

"You see…I…sortofforgotyourgiftatthestore." Sesshomaru mutters the last part fast before leaving the house in a rush.

Kagome blink unsure what her own mate just said. She turns to her two eldest kids who were busy laughing their heads off. She raises a brow waiting for an answer. Shippo cave in repeats the departing demon's word. "He forgot your gift at the store, Mama."

Kagome laughs now, "Again."

"Yeah though promise to make it back before lunch." Akito pipes in as his other siblings hug their mom.

"Let's eat breakfast till he comes back." Harumi puts in as the others murmur in agreement.

The children smile happily each placing their gifts of cards and flowers to the women as they sit down at the table. They all talk at once, "Happy Mother's day."

All the women wore smiles as tears rolls down their cheeks, Mizuki surprise by the tears got even more shock as her own son finally back holding three bouquets of flowers whispers in her ear, "happy mother's day Mama."

He passes all the gifts around as everyone at the table begins to eat. This is slightly better then last mother's day but in its perfect. Kagome smiles and laughs with her mom catching up about her life and everything in it. Mizuki also talking with Kagome and Harumi start making plans for a girl's day out that should include Sango and Inuyasha's wife. Sesshomaru found himself smiling at a thought. His own mother manages to find time through her busy schedule to spend time with him and her grandkids.

* * *

**Arashi: I know this is short but it seems rather a good spot to leave at. Anyways hope you guys will enjoy this fic as much I love writing it. I may actually write something for that little incident but not sure. Please read and review. ^^;**


End file.
